High School Drama
by liamliamliam
Summary: High School Drama is a story by Liamliamliam. A High school in New York City is being taken over by Courtney in TD who wants to make a reality show about Teens in high school and what goes on in different people's point of view.
1. The Cast

_Payton__  
_

_Dominique__  
_

_Brianna__  
_

_Zack__  
_

_Derek__  
_

_Sam__  
_

_Sarah__  
_

_Lily_

_Tasha_

_Cindi_

_Kim__  
_

_Kevin_

_Jason_

_Addison_

_Rhenna_

_Nissan_


	2. Chapter 1 - A Whole New World

**_Year 1 – Semester 1 – Episode 01 – A Whole New World_**

**_Credit to TT66 for helping with this chapter!_**

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

Dominique was the posh girl that everyone was going to obey as long as she went to Summer Peak Prep. She was the queen bee in her own little hive. The only thing she hates about her hive is when the newbies try to join in the fun and eventually try to dethrone her.

"Are the freshmans coming today?" Dominique asks Cindi her lackey.

"Yeah. I know how much you dread these days Domi." Cindi replies

"Mhm. The Cheerleading Tryouts also start this week so we need to really be careful on who we choose." Dominique replies then Cindi nods.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Brianna_**

Brianna walks down the hallway and notices her best friend Tasha

"Hey Tasha." Brianna says

"Oh hey." Tasha replies

"What's your first class?" Brianna asks.

"Physical Science." Tasha replies.

Brianna jumps up and down, she then stops.

"That was you're happy dance, that means you have it too." Tasha says.

"Eeeeeeee!" the girls chirp.

The girls see Sam walk by them.

"Hey ladies." Sam says, as he walks past.

"Hey." both girls say.

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

"Okay I am clipping up the tryouts form now." Dominique tells Cindi on the phone.

"Ah okay. I will be there for the tryouts. I think Brianna is coming too." Cindi replies

"Yeah okay. See you then." Dominique replies then hangs up. She then grabs some push pins and hangs up the tryouts form. "Done."

**_Sub Plot (B) - Brianna_**

Brianna is in english class, sitting in her desk. She turns around and sees Derek.

Tasha who is sitting behind Brianna says, "He doesn't like you."

Brianna turns her head to face Brianna. "How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because, he likes a girl with a little junk in her trunk."Tasha snapped.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Derek_**

Derek was a pretty smart guy, he came from a family of accountants. Derek had to hide the fact that he was smart from everyone. Not even his parents knew that he was smart. He had to forge report cards so his parents wouldn't know the truth about his smartness.

His dad, Kevin Ericson, didn't want a nerd for a son. He wanted a tough macho, jock for a son. While his mom Lacey, only cared about appearances.

Derek was walking down the hallway when he saw Sarah. Derek looked into Sarah's beautiful green eyes.

Derek continues to walk, but he turns his head back to look at the sweet innocent girl.

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

Dominique is sitting in the gym.

"Girls. We need to accept 3 new girls into the cheer team in 2 days. Only let in the acceptable candidates and no boys." Dominique tells the team.

"Um...Okay." Payton replies

"Understood." Brianna replies

"Thanks." Dominique replies and exits the gym hall.

"So we need to practise. Form up team!" Cindi tells the girls who all groan.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Derek_**

Cindi trips Sarah as she's walking.

"Looser." Cindi said.

Cindi walks away. Derek who was walking, notices Sarah on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks.

"No, no. I'm fine." Sarah said.

"Let me help you up." Derek grabs Sarah's hand and helps her up.

Derek and Sarah both blush.

"Can I walk you too class?" Derek asks.

"Su-su-sure." Sarah stutters.

Derek and Sarah begin walking.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Brianna_**

Brianna is sitting in math class.

"Hey Brianna, could I borrow a pencil?" Liam asks her

"Sure." Brianna replies and passes him a pencil

"Thanks." Liam replies and walks back to his desk.

"Okay what is 27 to the power of 5?" The teacher asks

"387420489" Brianna replies.

"Um...Correct" The teacher says shocked. "Who are you again?"

"Brianna." Brianna replies

"Well your quiet good at long multiplation." The teacher replies

"Thanks..." She replies

The bell rings.

"Class over. Get out" The teacher tells the teens who all leave.

Liam catches up to Brianna.

"Hey, Brain-anna." Liam said, trying to catch his breath.

Brianna laughs.

"So your new today?" Liam asks

"Yeah I joined today" Brianna replies

"Cool me too. What do you think of this place so far?" Liam asks

"I like it here. You?" Brianna replies

"I like it more now that you are here." Liam replies and Brianna blushes.

"I'll see you around" Brianna replies then laughs. She walks away and looks back at Liam.

**(Disclaimer: This chapter was written before any applications were sent in. Fan Contestants will be in chapter 2 and they close at the posting of episode 3)**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Cheer-Outs

**Year 1 – Semester 1 – Episode 02 – The Cheer-Outs:**

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

Dominique is sitting at a table with Brianna and Cindi on the football.

"Okay girls. We need 3 new cheerleaders today." Dominique tells the girls

"We know." Brianna replies

"Just clarifing Bri." Dominique replies

"Anyways. Let's get this over with." Brianna states

**_Sub Plot (B) - Kim_**

Kim is sat in her house playing a video game.

"Cool! I am now a warrior for levelling up!" Kim says happily

"Kim? Should you be at school?" Her brother Kevin asks

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Kim replies

"Kim. Hurry up and get ready its our first day." Kevin replies and walks away. When Kevin turns away she picks the controller back up and continues to play.

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

"First applicant, Sarah Striker." Dominique announces as Sarah walks onto the pitch.

"Hey, I am going to do a Sporting Routine which I created myself." Sarah explains

"Cool. Go." Dominique replies.

Sarah turns on her iPod and plays some music.

Sarah runs around and jumps several times in the air.

"Okay. Um. You are okay, but you have potentional..." Brianna stutters

"You're in. We can work with you. Congrats." Dominique tells Sarah

"Thanks guys!" Sarah replies and jumps up and down happily.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Kim_**

Kim and Kevin walk into the school building.

"This is going to be the best school year ever." Kim says. Kevin nods his head.

Cindi, Brianna and Dominique walk by and laugh at Kim.

"Look at the clothes she got on." Cindi says laughing.

"I know right." Kim says,

"Hey, shut the fuck up." Kevin said defending his sister.

The three girls continue to walk away, ignoring Kevin.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Jason_**

Jason is in art class. He is playing a video game on his Nintendo 3DS,so he won't get caught.

"Come on man, come on." Jason mumbles to himself as he continues to hit the A button.

Ms. James, the art teacher walks over to Jason.

"Mr. Parks." Ms. James said.

Jason looks up at the teacher. "What?"

"May, I please you're electronic device?" the Ms. Jame asks.

"What electronic device?" Jason replies.

"The one underneath you're desk." she said.

"Oh...that's an electronic device? No.." Jason said.

"Boy, don't get smart with me." Ms. James snaps.

Jason gives Ms Parks his 3DS.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Kim_**

Kim is at the lunchtable, sitting by herself.

Dominique walks by and pours a Milkshake on her head.

"Poor Trash" Kim said.

Kim gets up out of her seat.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kim said.

"What are you gonna do about it." Dominique chuckles.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Jason_**

Jason is walking down the hallwya playing his 3DS when Kim bumps into him.

The two of them stair into eachothers eyes.

Kim walks away.

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

"Next up we have Addison." Cindi tells

"Who the actual fuck is Addison?" Dominique asks

"Oh my god. She is a Senior." Cindi replies

"I...I...Never heard about her until now." Dominique replies awkwardly

"Lolololololololololololololololololololololololol ol" Brianna replies

"So like...where the hell is she?" Dominique asks

"who gives a flying fuck." Cindi replies.

"Urm...k den." Dominique replies. "am I the only one feeling the weird right now?"

"Lolno" Brianna replies

**_Sub Plot (B) - Kim_**

Kim is at her locker and when she opens it roches come cralling out of the locker.

Kim screams.

Dominique walks past and laughs.

**_Main Plot (A) - Dominique_**

"And now we have a girl called Rhenna." Brianna tells Dominique

"Oh my god. its her." Dominique replies

"Hay." Rhenna replies

"Can I just say no now?" Dominique asks

"Hay Domi Wuu2?" Rhenna asks

"Okay. So like. She is in." Cindi tells Dominique while Brianna nods.

"omg. why." Dominique replies. "Luk at teh state of taht."

"2-1." Brianna states

"Fine." Dominique replies

"Ya." Rhenna replies

**Later at the Cheerleading Hangout.**

"Okay we got 3 new people out of 3. So, newbies you will have to prove your worth or you're off the team. Go hard or go home." Brianna states.

"k." Rhenna replies

"Lolk" Sarah replies.

"Addison?" Cindi asks but she is no where to be seen.

"Okay. That's a rap." Dominique announces and everyone leaves the locker room.

**(Disclaimer: The final day for sending in your characters is 11/08/2013. Thank you to everyone who sent in their Characters. You guys Rock! (: )**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Party, Part 1

**_Year 1 – Semester 1 – Episode 03 – The Party:_**

**_Main Plot (A) - Payton_**

Payton is seen in her school next to her lockers texting.

**_Payton:_**

Hey Every1! Party at mine 2Night. B there biyachts. Peace.

"Okay so the text is done. I need to get the balloons and the snacks." Payton tells herself "Why am I talking to myself"

**_Sub Plot (B) - Zack_**

Zack is walking down the hallway, and he notices Derek getting a drink from the water fountian.

Zack licks his lips, his pants begin to rise.

"What the fuck?" Dominique _said._

Zack notices, and he begins to run away.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Rhenna_**

Rhenna is in her math class when she gets a text.

"Wut teh hel now." Rhenna says then grabs her phone from her pocket and reads the party text from Payton

"Y is she doin dis." Rhenna replies then the teacher turns around.

"Rhenna? Stop texting and pay attension." The teacher tells her then she puts the phone back in her pocket.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Zack_**

Zack and Kim are outside eating lunch.

"So are the rumors true?" Kim asks.

"What?" Zack shrugs.

"That you got a boner, while you saw Derek Johnson drinking water from the water fountian.

Zack's face gets red. "I'm not a faggot."

Zack storms off.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Rhenna_**

Rhenna is still in math class, the bell then rings.

"Thx." Rhenna says then leaves the room and heads to the lunch hall. She walks up to Payton

"wtf." Rhenna asks

"What do you mean?" Payton asks

"Hu gives a flyin fuk about ur party." Rhenna replies

"Rhenna pls." Payton replies

"Fine. I will cum." Rhenna replies and walks away

"What the fuck is up with that thing." Payton asks herself "I need to stop talking to myself. I am turning into that Senior who made the cheer team who actually never showed"

**_Sub Plot (B) - Zack_**

Zack walks up to Dominique who was at her locker.

"Hey, Dominique." Zack stuttered.

"What in the hell do you want?" Dominique asked.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date?"

"What?" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, I wanna go out on a date with you."

"Aren't you gay?" Dominique asks.

"I'm not gay, I have a thing for you." Zack confessed.

Dominique smiles and slaps Zack.

"I'm no body's beard." Dominique walks off.

**_Main Plot (A) - Payton_**

Payton is seen at her house with multiple shopping bags.

"Okay I think I have everything covered. Now to set up." Payton says then pulls out her phone, and dials. "Hey is this Nissan? Good. Come over here I need help." She hangs up and dials another number. "Kim? Come over now." She hangs up again.

**_Sub Plot (C) - Rhenna_**

Rhenna is sitting in Home Ec Class. She is sitting there texting when the teacher turns around.

"Rhenna?" The Teacher asks

She still texts

"That's it. I am confiscating your mobile phone. Hand it over." The teacher tells her, He walks over and snatches the phone from her hands.

"TAHT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Rhenna shouts and charges into the teacher making him fall over and she grabs the phone back.

"What. The. Fuck." Cindi says.

**_Sub Plot (B) - Zack_**

Zack is in class, sitting next to him was Dominique.

Zack asks, "Dominique, I really really like you."

Dominique rolls her eyes. "Zack, look. You're a great guy. You're gonna make a guy really happy someday."

Zack phones rings and he reads the text:

Rhenna: Payton thrw patry.

Zack taps Dominique's shoulder.

"WHAT?" she whispered.

"Payton is throwing a party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He asks.

"Sure, okay. I'll go." Dominique replied. "As long as you don't talk to me."

"Sure..." Zack replies then Dominique walks away

**_Main Plot (A) - Payton_**

The party decorations are done with the help of Kim & Nissan.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without your help." Payton thanks them.

"No problem." The girls reply

"The party will start any minute now. Let's hope people come!" Payton replies


End file.
